Home Again!
by Boredsowritting01
Summary: Chloe was finally able to contact her father. Kit and Lauren agreed that it was okay for her to live with him again. Her father moves jobs and moves in order to keep Chloe safe, but this also means she has to leave Derek, her boyfriend. A year later they meet up again. Has she moved on from Derek? DP music One-Shot. Song is Mortician's Daughter by Black Veil Brides.


**Cpov - A Little Back Up Info.-**

Its been a year fir us being on the run. Kit and Aunt Lauren finally gave it the okay for me to contact me dad. We sen thim a letter, which was probably NOT a good idea, but we couldn't exactly call him or go up to the house. He flew to Georgia, where we were now. It was one heck of a reuion, we told him everything; about mom, why I ran, why I didn't contact him, and my powers. Dad said he just wanted me back he didn't care what he had to do to get me back. So he moved...he switched jobs and started looking for a place further a way from New York then we were. Texas, I think he said, he wanted it to be a surprise. It was all happening so fast...Aunt Lauren, Mr. Bae, Simon, Derek, and Tori had to keep running.

_"I open my lungs dear I sing this song at funerals...no rush._  
><em>These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.<em>  
><em>A baby boy you've held so tightly, This pain it visit almost nightly Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch..."<em>

***Flashback***

"CHloe?" Derek said. "Yes, Derek?"  
>"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mr. Bae and Aunt Lauren finally trusted us enough not to do 'anything.' So we were in the 'boys' hotel room. Everyone else decided we needed time alone to say our goodbyes. I had my arms wrpped around his waist, my head on his chest. He was kinda hugging me and wouldn't let go.<br>"Derek, its been a year since I've seen my dad. Kit and Aunt Lauren think its safe enough for me to live with him, again." I was looking into his eyes full of worry, sadness, but most of all love. "What about us?"  
>"What about us? Nothings going to change." I said, lefting myself up a little. "What if something happens? What if you meet someone else." I half smiled then frowned. "I'll meet a lot of people. But none of them will be you. As of something happening..." I shrugged.<br>"I wish you didn't have to go." "I wish I didn't have to go either. I wish you can come with me. I wish I can have a normal life, with you. I wish we didn't have to run. You know what else I wish?" He shook his head slightly.  
>"I wish my over protective boyfriend will stop thinking i'm going to leave him for the first guy I met." I kissed him softly.<br>"CHloe, I'm not like everyone else." He stated.  
>"No your not, you better." He smiled, I laid my head back on his chest and fell asleep.<p>

**-Morning-**

We were on our way to the airport. Derek and I sat together as usual holding hands. I was flying to Texas where I'll met up with my dad. Everyone was quiet all the way there. After we got through all the secrity checks, the guys gave me presents. Simon gave me a Comic book he drew about our run away lives. Tori and Aunt Lauren gave me pictures of all of them. Mr. Bae gave me a necklace; it was heart-shaped and it had a picture of Derek and Me when you opened it. Derek ended up giving me a braclet that was engraved with 'I love you -Derek' I thank then all, and hugged Derek. He pciked me up, I whispered in his neck. "I love you too. I'll miss you." I boared the plane whispereing one more time I loved Derek. Knowing he'll be able to hear me.

_"...I will wait dear, a patient of eternity, my crush A universe so still No rust._  
><em>No dust will ever grow on this frame One million years, I will say your name, I love you more than I can ever scream..."<em>

**Dpov**

She was gone. She was gone and I'll probably never see her again. I thought, putting my head down. Simon slapped me on my back, saying it was going to be okay. She'll be okay. But he didn't understand, CHloe could get hurt. What if we were wrong about it being safe enough for her to live with her dad. He can't feel how alone I feel right now. He doesn't understand how hard it is to watch someone you love walk- well, in this case , fly- away. When her plane was out of sight I turned on my heels walking back to the car.

_"...We booked our flight those years ago,_  
><em>I said I love you as I left you.<em>  
><em>Regretd still haunt my hollow head, But I promised you I will see you again, again..."<em>

**Cpov**

Landing in Texas was werid without everyone, espeically without Derek. I found my dad waiting with a smile on his face. I gave him the best smile I could manage. I hugged him for a while before going to get my one suitcase luggage. Heading to my new home. My new safe home. I realized we were up in the mountains, trees everywhere. Derek would haved loved it, I thought with a smile on my face.

What was possibly an hour we reached our house, and man was it huge; 3 Stories. We finally reached the front door, it had a huge front yard. I stood there for a while, studying everything. Dad showed me around...starting with the Kitchen and Living room, then heading towards the garage and indoor swimming pool. Dad explained with me still running he wanted to get me things to do, while cooped up here and also theres a little town a few miles away. Dad next showed me my room, which was on the thrid floor, along with my 'office' and a fansty teen room. I figured out the whole thrid floor was mine. In my bedroom, came a full bathroom- Shower and tub. There were a lot of empty photo frames in my 'office' and bedroom. I put the pictures Tori and Aunt Lauren gave me in them, I had two pictures of me and Derek alone; adding one on my desk and the other next to my bed. I looked around some more.

**-A year Later, The Now-**

Its my birthday, turning 17. Derek and I haven't seen each other a full year. I've made a lot of friends, and my house has become the 'Teen's hangout.' My dad was throwing a big party for me. No matter how hard I tried or my friends tried they couldn't cheer me up. I wanted to see Derek, I wanted him here.

**Dpov**

Chloe's dad had kept in touch with us. So when he said he was having a party for Chloe's Birthday and he wanted to invite us we said 'Yes!' We were heading there now, so far I'm lving it. Trees are everywhere this place is a good place for me to Change. When we got there it was a surprise to us, this house was huge. When we stepped out of the Taxi, I could hear the music. Looking at everyone else I could tell they could hear it, but not as good as me. It was some POP crap I don't like. Dad knocked on the door, and Chloe's dad answered it. He rushed us to our rooms and told us everyone was outback to have fun.

**-At The Party-**

**Cpov**

I was at the bar, that severed different kinds of cokes and Virgin drinks. I was talking to some of my friends; Johnnathon, Ashley, and Lilly. THey were tring and failing to cheer me up again. Lilly was really the only close grilfriend I have the rest were guys. AShley like being called Ash. He always wears Skinny jeans and always a Black T-shirt, black boot, and his super long black hair. Johnnathon had black hair and really didn't care what he wore. Lilly was like Tori, thats all I got to say.

I was drinking a coke, wearing my hair down. It was now a dirty blond color. I was wearing Blue jeans shorts, Pink tank, with black ankle converse. As for Jewerly I had Derek's braclet and Kit's necklace they gave me. I wore then everywhere. As my friends were talking to me, I kept looking up at the moon, wondering about Derek.

_"...I sit there ans mile dear I smile because I think of you and I blsuh These bleeding hollow dials...this fuss._  
><em>A fuss is made of miles and travels When roadways are but stones and gravel.<em>  
><em>A bleeding heart can conquer every crutch..."<em>

**Dpov**

I saw her with two other guys and a girl. I couldn't help but wonder if she forgot about me. I noticed she kept looking at the moon. She continued talking to her friends. "CHloe you need to have fun it's your birthday." One of the guys said, he was wearing skinnny jeans and a black T-shirt. CHloe moved some hair behind her ear, when I noticed my braclet. The bracelt I gave her. I smiled and walked up to her.

_"...We booked our flight those years ago you said you loved me as you left me._  
><em>Regrets still haunt your sadden head But I promised you I will see you..."<em>

**Cpov**

"CHloe as long as I've known you, you never dated anyone, you need-" Ash froze at the same time I felt a hand wrap around my waist. "Happy Birthday, CHloe." He said as he leaned down to kiss my neck, I was twisting the bracklet around my wrist. "Derek?" I whispered, I felt him nod. As I turned real quick to kiss him. I traced his jaw line, before I wrapped my hands around his neck. He brought me closer to him. Pulling away I smiled. "I missed you." He gave me a real smile, "I missed you too." I kissed him again. "How you get here?"  
>"Your dad called, ask if we can come." I nod, someon cleared there throat. "CHloe hate to break up your reuion, but who is this?"<br>"'This' Ash, Is the reason why I never dated anyone else. He's my boyfriend, Derek." I shifted to Derek a little. "Derek this is Johnnathon, Ash, and Lilly my best friends." Derek nods.  
>"I see you still have my braclet I gave you." "Yes, you gave it to me and I've never tooken it off." He leaned down and kissed my cheek.<p>

_"...We booked our flight those years ago I said I loved you as I left you Regrets no longer in my head But I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again, again, again, again..."_

"Where's Kit, Aunt Lauren, Simon and Toir?" I ask as Derek looked around. "Simon and Tori seem to be flirting." He pointed them out and looked around some more. "Dad and your aunt seem to be talking to some parents." He looked down at me giving me an evil smile. "Want to go embrass them?" I smile and nod.  
>"We can do it on stage." I was leading him up there. Everyone got quiet as I walked up there. "Hi, Everyone. Hope your enjoying the party. But I have a few people I want to see... Will Simon, the guy who wears boxers that look to young for his age, but are his size..." TOri busted out laughing. I smiled. "And Tori, the girl who was flirting with her half-brother. Both of you get up here." I said, as everyone busted out laughing. They made it up on stage, Tori grabbed the mic. "To my defense I didn't know he was my half-brother until after. And will CHloe the girl who is scared of everything. THe girl who had these two guys," Pointing at them. "Basically being her body guards give us a hug already." I glared at her, before hugging them. "I missed you guys." I told them. "We missed you too!" THey said together, we turned back on the music as I told them to follow me. "WHere are we going?" Tori asked me "We already have our rooms were staying in." I stopped for a moment, before walking again. "My level." I said as we walked down the hall.<p>

"My dad gave me my own story. THis is mine; My bedroom, full bath included, my dad calls it 'My Office' and them wear my friends come to hang out, they call it 'The Teens Hangout!" Derek gave me a funny look. "My dad changed the locks to my room and Office, they stay locked unless I'm in there." He nods, as I opened the door to my office. "Simon I kepted the Comic you gave me." "Really?" He said looking around. "Yes, under lock and key. None of my friends are allowed in my office, because of way to personal stuff. As you can see." I said taking out the Comic. "Everytime I missed you guys, which was a lot I looked at it. Then I would feel a little better." They nod, I put everything back up and locked everything up. As we headed for the party again.

**-After the Party-**

_"...I'm home again."_

**Cpov**

After everyone went home, we cleaned. This turned out to be the best birthday ever, Dad offered Kit, Aunt Lauren, Simon, Tori, and Derek to stayt and live with us. Saying they've been on the run for two years, they needed to relax, and that this place could be a good place for Derek to Change. After they thought about it, they accepted. Derek and I was happy, we didn't have to leave each other again. He can call this home, our home.


End file.
